Marcher vers l'Espoir
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: O.S. 'Elle marchait… elle ne faisait que ça. Pourtant elle était épuisée et gelée… mais elle n’arrêtait pas de marcher. La pluie battante s’abattait sur son visage comme pour l’empêcher d’atteindre son but.'


**Marcher vers l'espoir**

_**Salut ! Me revoilà dans un chapitre unique. Pour tout dire je n'avais pas la moindre intention d'en faire un mais en écrivant le nouveau chapitre de "Harry Potter et les Anges" j'ai soudain eu une idée et je me suis retrouvée en moins de deux avec un chapitre ! Je m'impressionne moi-même ! Une histoire en deux heures, fiou ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai ces temps si ! Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mon devoir d'espagnol me direz vous ! Mais bon...**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis !**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

§§§

Elle marchait... elle ne faisait que ça. Pourtant elle était épuisée et gelée... mais elle n'arrêtait pas de marcher. La pluie battante s'abattait sur son visage comme pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter à cet instant.

Ses souvenirs tournaient dans sa tête tel un flot de couleurs gaies ou tristes. Cette guerre les avait tous usés jusqu'à la moelle... Elle leur avait tant enlevé...

_Ginny... la petite Ginny partit lors de sa cinquième année sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère. La jeune fille avait été suivie de près par son père Arthur Weasley..._

_Puis était venu la mort de Neville lors d'une attaque à St Mangouste... Il s'était éteint héroïquement avec ses parents et sa grand-mère._

_Avait suivit de près la trahison de Draco Malefoy qui s'était rangé dans du côté de l'Ordre... Il n'y était pas resté longtemps... Voldemort ne pardonne pas à ceux qui l'ont trahis..._

Mais les choses pouvaient avoir changées. C'est pour ça qu'elle marchait. Qu'elle allait le plus vite possible malgré sa fatigue.

_Ses propres parents l'avaient quittés pendant cette guerre. Ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance... Soumis à l'imperium son père avait tué sa mère avant de mettre fin à ses jours._

_Mais tous ces gens qu'elle avait aimés n'étaient que peu de victimes dans ce combat entre le Bien et le Mal._

_Sirius Black... Dedalus Diggle... Emeline Vance... Hagrid... Maugrey... les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick... Autant de noms le long d'une liste trop longue pour être connue d'un seul homme..._

_Combien de ses camarades avaient-ils rendu l'âme ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Les choses étaient si troubles..._

Marcher... Arriver à son but malgré la fatigue...

_Si seulement elle avait encore ses pouvoirs... Si seulement Voldemort ne les avait pas bridé par on ne sait quel artifice de magie noire. Elle aurait pu transplaner..._

Mais elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui... un jour si particulier...

L'anniversaire...

L'anniversaire d'un soir où tout avait changé...

...où un espoir s'était créé...

...où une prophétie s'était accomplie...

...où un enfant était devenu un héros orphelin...

...où James et Lily Potter étaient morts.

Tant de chose pour un simple soir.

Ce soir serait semblable. Ce soir le Bien ou le Mal prendrait le pouvoir...

Ce soir avait lieu le face à face final entre les deux êtres les plus puissants de tout le monde magique.

Deux êtres sachant l'un comme l'autre le contenu de la prophétie prédisant la fin inéluctable de l'un des deux.

Harry James Potter et Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle courait à présent... Elle y était presque. Elle avait si peur ! Si peur qu'il ne soit pas là... Qu'il n'est pas tenu cette promesse qu'elle lui avait interdite de faire... Cette promesse qu'il vaincrait. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas faire de promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir. Avait-elle eu raison ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête...

Elle s'arrêta enfin. Devant elle se dressait une maison simple et petite qui se résumait à première vue à une pièce principale et une chambre.

La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était tétanisée... Et si il n'était pas là ? Elle avança... un pied... puis l'autre...

Elle poussa la porte et entra. Une atmosphère sereine, chaude et paisible régnait dans la petite pièce illuminée par un feu de cheminé. Un jeune homme se tenait près des flammes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il saignait.

Il se retourna vers sa visiteuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinés et collés à son beau visage. Elle semblait épuisée mais soulagée. Ses grands yeux noisette s'étaient remis à pétiller de cette façon que le jeune homme aimait tant... Il sourit.

_« Harry » _murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras du Survivant qui une fois de plus avait survécu contre toute attente.

_« Tu as gagné_, hoqueta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Harry, _tu as gagné... je t'aime tant... »_

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est alors que face à lui il crut voir apparaître ses parents, Sirius, Ginny, Neville, Draco, tous ses amis et le professeur Dumbledore tombé durant cette ultime bataille... les fantômes de ses êtres qu'il avait aimé lui souriaient, le remerciant implicitement d'avoir vaincu...

_« Oui, j'ai gagné_, chuchota-t-il, _j'ai gagné et plus personne ne souffrira... Je t'aime Hermione. »_

Les fantômes sourirent à nouveau et disparurent enfin en paix laissant seul le jeune couple enlacé dans un baiser reflétant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

**§ Fin §**


End file.
